We focus on identifying candidate genes in restricted regions of the genome identified by linkage studies of complex genetic diseases, i.e. those which are not expected to show perfect cosegregation with any single locus. With our collaborators in NHGRI, we have identified transcripts in the vicinity of HPC1, a gene for early onset prostate cancer, and have obtained full-length cDNAs for more than ten new genes. Among these new genes is an extracellular matrix protein with an 18 kb cDNA and over 100 exons. We expect to apply these methods to loci for bipolar disorder and schizophrenia as promising candidate regions become available. As a first step in this direction we have characterized the gene for a brain-specific calmodulin-dependent protein kinase which is located in the 1q32 region implicated in recent studies of both bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. - positional cloning, complex genetic diseases - Neither Human Subjects nor Human Tissues